jjbafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Narciso Anasui
Narciso Anasui (ナルシソ・アナスイ, Narushiso Anasuié) é um aliado central na Parte VI: Stone Ocean. Inicialmente permanecendo neutro nos conflitos da série, Narciso decide ajudar o grupo Joestar quando Jolyne é levada para a Ala de Segurança Máxima da Prisão Green Dolphin Street, revelando estar apaixonado por ela, e permanecendo um de seus interesses românticos pelo resto da série. Aparência Anasui é um homem de estatura média a acima da média com um físico atlético. Ele é sempre visto usando um chapéu plano e leve em sua cabeça, e veste uma malha que se ajusta a forma de seu corpo na parte superior e na parte de baixo de suas pernas, expondo a maior parte do seu peito. Essa malha é composta de faixas diagonais que quase lembram o padrão de uma rede de pescar, mas com lacunas enormes entre as linhas. Uma das características mais proeminente de sua camisa (ou a falta dela) é a presença de pegadas que vão da sua linha de cintura até o seu peito. Isso talvez reflita um dos usos de seu Stand, já que Diver Down possui a habilidade de estender seus braços e pernas de dentro do corpo de outra pessoa. Habilidades Artigo Principal: Diver Down Seu Stand, Diver Down, dá a Anasui a capacidade de armazenar a energia de seus golpes em diferentes tipos de objetos, além de poder inserir seu Stand dentro de outras pessoas ou si mesmo, e assim alterando a estrutura física do alvo para alterar sua aparência, alterar seus ossos, ou simplesmente causar dano interno nele. Personalidade Sua motivação para lutar é Jolyne. Altruísta e valente, ele não tem medo de arriscar sua vida por ela. Quando eles não estão em perigo, ele irá usar qualquer coisa e tudo em seu poder para ter momentos íntimos com Jolyne –apesar de raramente ter sucesso e a maioria desses momentos serem só alívio cômico. Quando ele percebe que ela está em perigo, ele irá entrar no combate sem nenhuma preocupação em relação a si mesmo. Apaixonado pela atitude corajosa dela e a sua determinação, Anasui diz que se ele tivesse a chance, ele seguiria Jolyne por toda a eternidade. Apesar de ser devoto a Jolyne, ele irá tratar mal qualquer um que não for ela. Sua personalidade protetora e nobre dá lugar a uma ameaçadora e intimidante. Independente de ser aliado ou inimigo, Annasui não irá hesitar em matar qualquer um que perturbe a felicidade de Jolyne. Em uma ocasião, ele ameaçou F.F., pedindo para que ela não interferisse no seu trabalho, quase estrangulando ela quando esta quase desobedeceu. Embora ele esteja mais que pronto para entrar em ação por Jolyne, ele se recusa a ajudar qualquer pessoa se Jolyne não precisar dela. A exceção óbvia disso é Jotaro Kujo, já que ele deseja sua aprovação a sua proposta de casamento a Jolyne. História thumb|left|180px|Anasui quando criança Obcecado em desmontar objetos, Anasui sempre foi uma criança um pouco estranha. Ele compulsoriamente desmontou um relógio de bolso, o carro de seu vizinho, e qualquer outra coisa que lhe agradasse. Um dia retornando do trabalho, ele encontrou sua namorada traindo ele com outro homem. Em resposta, ele metodicamente cortou eles em vários pedaços, para que eles nunca mais pudessem ficar juntos. Ele foi enviado para a prisão e sentenciado a 12 anos de cadeia por assassinato em primeiro grau. Como ele entrou em contato com Emporio é desconhecido. Stone Ocean O Kiss de Hermes Ele é visto pela primeira vez dentro do quarto fantasma de Emporio junto com Weather Report, só que diferente de suas aparições posteriores, sua aparência é totalmente feminina e ele é dado como sendo uma mulher. Uma explicação para isso é que ele teria usado Diver Down em si mesmo para se fazer parecer mais como uma mulher e assim passar despercebido pela ala feminina da Prisão Green Dolphin Street. ''O Nome Dele é Annasui'' e Dragon’s Dream Quando Jolyne foi capturada e transferida para a Ala de Segurança Máxima da Prisão Green Dolphin Street, F.F. foi atrás de Emporio para lhe pedir ajuda, e lá ela também encontra Annasui, dessa vez com sua aparência normal. Ela pede ajuda a ele, pergunta a qual Emporio responde dizendo que Narciso não iria ajudar, em seguida falando sobre seu histórico criminal para Foo Fighters. Ao contrário do que Emporio imaginava, Narciso decide ajudar, dizendo que se apaixonou a primeira vista por Jolyne e faria tudo que ela quisesse fazer, prometendo que se os dois escapassem, ele iria algum dia se casar com ela. F.F. e Anasui então se direcionam para a Ala de Segurança Máxima, e alcançam o lugar logo após o fim da luta de Jolyne contra Viviano Westwood, e na mesma hora em que Kenzou e D&G derrotam os outros prisioneiros. F.F. imediatamente ataca Kenzou, mas Anasui permanece recuado e decide prestar socorro a Jolyne. Ele se aproxima de Jolyne, explicando que eles não deveriam intervir na luta dos dois no momento, e dizendo a ele que a ama. Jolyne e Anasui então permanecem observando a luta de F.F. contra Kenzou, fazendo várias observações durante ela, como sobre o passado de Kenzou e a natureza de seu Stand. Narciso e Jolyne vão ao resgate de F.F. após ela ter ser eletrocutada com Kenzou, mas chegando lá descobrem que Kenzou ainda estava vivo. Kenzou tenta atacar a dupla e chega a acertar um golpe em Jolyne, porém Anasui havia secretamente implantado Diver Down dentro dela, e o seu Stand altera a estrutura óssea das pernas de Kenzou, transformando-as em molas e incapacitando ele. ''Um Nascimento Verde'' Anasui e F.F. ajudam Jolyne a se curar de suas feridas das últimas duas lutas, e quando esta recupera a consciência e decide subir as escadas, Annasui pede a F.F. para derrubá-la somente para que ele possa segurá-la nos braços novamente. Foo Fighters aceita a proposta de Narciso e derruba Jolyne das escadas, mas durante a queda Jolyne acaba avistando o prisioneiro baixinho que ela havia visto antes carregando o Osso de Dio e se prende a ele com seus fios. Eles seguem o prisioneiro, somente para vê-lo se transformar numa planta, e em seguida avistar os outros prisioneiros que também foram transformados. thumb|200px|Anasui impede que Jolyne seja transformada numa planta Anasui percebe que Jolyne estava mostrando alguns sintomas da transformação, e pede a mesma para virar seu rosto para ele verificar, estranhamente não encontrando nenhum dos sintomas. Narciso diz para as outras duas que aquelas pessoas que haviam sido transformadas em plantas provavelmente tiveram este destino devido ao contato com o osso ou com uma pessoa que estivesse infectada, o que indica que Jolyne provavelmente estava infectada. As suspeitas se confirmam quando esta vai para uma área iluminada pelo sol, o que estimula o crescimento das plantas. Anasui salva Jolyne antes que ela fosse transformada por completo, mas ressalta que aquilo havia se tornado parte dela e que ele não poderia remover a infecção realmente. O grupo avista uma esfera peculiar em uma das plantas, o que mais tarde acaba se tornando o Bebê Verde, e Jolyne decide levar aquilo com eles. No caminho para a saída o grupo avista Guccio em uma das celas, duvidando das afiliações dele, Anasui implanta Diver Down em seu corpo e pede para que ele se direcione para a saída, no caminho sendo impedido por D&G, um de seus parceiros, que tem seu braço massacrado pelas costelas de Guccio, que mais tarde morre devido a armação dessa armadilha. Lá Vem Yo-Yo Ma! O trio pula o muro da Ala de Segurança Máxima e fogem para a parte leste do prédio através dos tubos de ventilação, já que o leste é o lado oposto para o sol e assim eles teriam a sombra do prédio para utilizar. Eles decidem correr já que as autoridades do complexo principal chegariam logo na área, mas quando Jolyne percebe Yo-Yo Ma já estava do seu lado e havia engolido o Bebê Verde. O grupo tenta remover o Bebê de dentro de seu estômago, mas além de se mostrar um Stand automático, ele também se mostra indestrutível. Yo-Yo Ma se mostra amigável ao grupo, dizendo que não tem idéia de onde seu usuário está e limpando os sapatos de Jolyne, que haviam ficado sujos quando ela o espancou. Anasui e Jolyne prosseguem se direcionando para o barco levando Yo-Yo Ma com eles de qualquer jeito enquanto F.F. fica para trás para matar D&G. 220px|thumb|left Anasui percebe que os reforços haviam finalmente chegado e decide parar o barco para não atrair a atenção dos guardas, Yo-Yo Ma acidentalmente machucando o olho na alavanca do motor, o que atrai a atenção deles. Dois dos barcos começam a se aproximar da posição do trio, é ai que Yo-Yo Ma dá a idéia de usar a vegetação do pântano como camuflagem e cobre Jolyne e Anasui com algumas folhas e seiva. Os guardas quase percebem a presença do grupo quando notam a corda de ancoragem deles boiando na água, mas Jolyne consegue despistá-los usando Stone Free. Os guardas começam a achar que não havia nada por ali e decidem ir embora, só que o vento levantado pelo propulsor do barco deles destrói a camuflagem do grupo, que se vê exposto e no alcance das metralhadoras dos oficiais.200px|thumb|right|Anasui descobre a verdade sobre Yo-Yo MaEles conseguem destruir o barco do grupo usando as metralhadoras, mas Anasui usa o corpo de Yo-Yo Ma como arma, jogando-o nos guardas para atordoá-los e nocauteando eles usando DD, logo em seguida tomando o barco deles. Eles continuam sua fuga e durante ela Yo-Yo Ma ataca Jolyne usando seus mosquitos, criando buracos em sua língua impedindo que ela falasse. Ela tenta avisar isso para Anasui, mas ao invés de entender o que ela estava dizendo, ele pensa que ela estava querendo beijá-lo. Jolyne, tentando descobrir qual era o meio de ataque de Yo-Yo Ma, fecha os olhos de Anasui para estimular um ataque do Stand automático, e percebe que ele estava utilizando mosquitos para atacar seu rosto. Após descobrir isso, o lado direito de seu rosto começa a derreter e ela finalmente consegue passar sua mensagem a Annasui, que passa a encarar Yo-Yo Ma como uma ameaça. Já que Yo-Yo Ma obedece a ele como se fosse seu mestre, Anasui pede para que ele se distancie de Jolyne, ficando no canto esquerdo do barco longe dela. A partir daí ele tenta descobrir como eles estão sendo atacados pelo Stand, checando os pertences dele e o obrigando a olhar na direção oposta aos dois. Ele passa a interrogá-lo e descobre que Yo-Yo Ma funciona tomando um alvo fixo, que no caso é Jolyne Cujoh, e se Anasui não se afastar dela, ele não terá escolha a não ser matá-lo também. Narciso ataca Yo-Yo Ma novamente, dessa vez partindo sua cabeça ao meio, e implanta um sapo dentro dela. Já que Yo-Yo Ma é um Stand automático perfeito, Narciso é capaz de conectar o sistema nervoso do sapo aos sensores dele usando Diver Down, fazendo com que Yo-Yo Ma se comportasse como um sapo a partir de agora, incapaz de atacar os dois. Awaken Após a morte de D&G, Yo-Yo Ma finalmente é destruído, liberando o Bebê Verde de seu estômago. O Bebê cai no rio e se segura na borda do barco, deixando uma marca na mão de Anasui quando este tenta se aproximar dele. O bebê cai na água e nada até a terra firme, Jolyne e Anasui seguindo logo atrás para impedir que Pucci coloque suas mãos nele. Narciso percebe que conforme Jolyne se aproxima do Bebê ela encolhe em tamanho e pede para ela parar. Eles logo descobrem a habilidade do Bebê Verde, que diminui o tamanho de seus corpos pela metade conforme a distância entre eles e o bebê é reduzida pela metade. Jolyne, preocupada com o destino que seu pai teria se o Pucci alcançasse o Bebê antes deles, decide correr na direção dele de qualquer jeito, Anasui seguindo logo atrás. Ela falha em alcançar o bebê correndo, então decide utilizar seus fios para se aproximar dele, falhando novamente. Seu próximo plano envolve pular encima do bebê, já que ela necessariamente tem que alcançar o chão em algum momento. Jolyne é atacada pelo Stand do Bebê Verde enquanto se prepara para pular sobre ele, desencadeando uma luta entre a dupla e ele. 250px|thumb|left|Anasui e Jolyne são atacados por Green, Green of Home O Stand tenta esmagar eles com pedras, que aumentam de tamanho ao se afastar do Bebê, quase esmagando-os várias vezes. A dupla eventualmente passa a fugir do Stand para fazer ele encolher o suficiente para caber numa garrafa de vidro que Jolyne havia derrubado antes. Os três entram na garrafa e Anasui usa Diver Down para fugir da garrafa junto com Jolyne e prender Green, Green Grass of Home dentro dela. O Bebê vai ao resgate de seu Stand, porém é incapaz de abrir a tampa da garrafa, ao invés disso atirando ela na direção da dupla. O Stand do Bebê começa a correr dentro da garrafa indo na direção de Jolyne e Anasui, quase esmagando os dois. Jolyne, tentando impedir que Narciso seja esmagado, deixa seu casaco cair sem querer, revelando o seu símbolo de nascença e parando o ataque do Bebê, que retorna os dois aos seus tamanhos originais e vai em direção aos braços de Jolyne. White Snake - O Perseguidor Anasui tenta se aproximar mais de Jolyne e ter um momento íntimo com ela após a luta, mas tem seus avanços impedidos pelo Bebê Verde, que começa a comer um pedaço de seu cabelo. Ambos percebem que o lugar estava começando mais nebuloso, e avistam F.F. e Weather Report não muito tempo depois. Jolyne fica feliz ao ver Weather Report novamente depois da luta contra Lang Wrangler e abraça ele, causando a fúria e a inveja de Anasui, que imediatamente pede para que F.F. separasse os dois, tentando estrangular ela quando esta não obedece, dizendo que ela é só um monte de plânctons e não pode lhe dar ordens. Ele para a conversa de Jolyne e Weather trazendo a tona a situação do Bebê Verde, propondo ao resto do grupo que eles o deixassem matar o Bebê para que assim Pucci jamais consiga por as mãos nele. É no momento que Anasui vira de costas para ele que Weather Report revela ser na verdade Whitesnake disfarçado. Ele impala Anasui através do peito e parte a cabeça de F.F. no meio removendo seu Disco de Stand. 200px|thumb|Anasui é usado por Pucci para tomar vantagem sobre JolynePucci inicia um confronto com Jolyne, e percebendo que não teria como ganhar um confronto corpo a corpo contra ela, insere o Disco de Memória de Jotaro no corpo decadente de Anasui, dizendo a Jolyne que o disco iria desaparecer no momento em que Anasui morresse. O plano de Pucci dá certo e Jolyne permite que ele leve o Bebê Verde para recuperar o disco de seu pai. Anasui, quase inconsciente, percebe que Jolyne está triste e utiliza Diver Down pare se comunicar com F.F., pedindo para que ela mantenha sua parte do acordo e salve sua vida, consequentemente salvando o disco de memória de Jotaro Kujo. F.F. faz isso, mas acaba se sacrificando no processo. Bohemian Rhapsody 190px|thumb|left|Fugindo com Weather Report Após se recuperar dos ferimentos causados por Whitesnake, Anasui foge da prisão com Weather Report. Ambos estão tentando fugir de Port St. Lucie e alcançar Pucci enquanto são procurados pela polícia e pelo FBI. Durante essa fuga, Weather ajuda um idoso que havia deixado cair sua sacola de compras, o que causa repreensões de Anasui, dizendo que eles deveriam atrair o mínimo de atenção possível, Anasui também nota que Weather possui a mesma marca de nascença do Bebê Verde e do pai de Jolyne. Eles saem a procura de uma meio de locomoção para fora da cidade, e acabam pegando carona com o mesmo velhinho que Weather havia ajudado antes. 200px|thumb|right|Anasui se depara com os personagens ficcionais Já dentro da picape, Weather Report sente que Pucci estava indo para o norte e decide esse direcionar para lá, que conseqüentemente seria o local para onde Jolyne iria após sair da prisão. Anasui percebe que vários personagens do seu livro guia sobre o Resort Disney World estavam sumindo, não só os de seu livro como também os de placas que haviam sido colocadas na estrada. Narciso percebe que algo estava se movendo na capota da picape junto a eles e usa Diver Down para pegá-lo, revelando ser ninguém menos que Pinóquio. Eles julgam a aparição de Pinóquio como parte de um Stand, cujo usuário pode sentir onde eles estão da mesma forma que Weather pode sentir a localização de Pucci, e assim está enviando personagens para atacá-los. Anasui interroga Pinóquio e descobre que existem outros personagens fictícios na picape com eles, que revelam ser os sete anões e Branca de Neve. Narciso escuta um noticiário dizendo que todas as imagens de Mickey Mouse do mundo haviam desaparecido e começa a questionar o que está acontecendo. É nesse mesmo momento que ele percebe que o livro de Branca de Neve e a maçã que ele estava segurando somem de sua mão e vão parar nas de Weather Report, que quase imediatamente pede para que o velho pare o carro, Anasui, sem saber muito sobre o que se trata, olhe para as rodas da picape e vê ele mesmo sendo arrastado e esmagado pelas rodas do carro. 200px|thumb|left|Narciso se vê sendo arrastado pelas rodas do carro Anasui tenta desesperadamente retirar si mesmo de debaixo da picape, gritando para Weather fazer o velho parar o carro, mas quando olha para trás, percebe que o velho também sofreu do mesmo efeito que ele, e agora tinha uma versão sua sentada no volante e outra na capota brincando com os sete anões. O carro bate num poste, mas todos são salvos por Weather Report, que usou seu Stand para amortecer o impacto. Mesmo assim, Anasui ainda vê seu "clone" machucado nos braços de Weather, e questiona Pinóquio se a habilidade de Bohemian Rhapsody é separar a alma das pessoas de seus corpos. Pinóquio responde dizendo que suas almas foram separadas porque ele queria virar parte do conto de fada, Anasui então destrói Pinóquio, retornando ao seu corpo original. Narciso explica sua situação passada para Weather, que decide ir atrás do usuário, dizendo que de alguma forma pode sentir sua presença, e sabia que ele não havia nem sequer se machucado quando Pinóquio foi destruído. Anasui decide seguir Weather, mas quando estava indo embora percebe que o velhinho havia machucado sua boca e decide falar com ele. O velho diz que não consegue escutá-lo porque suas orelhas estão cheias de pelo, mas era tudo um truque para atrair Narciso para perto dele e atacá-lo. O velho havia se transformado no Lobo Mau da Chapeuzinho Vermelho, e pula direto na garganta de Anasui mordendo sua jugular. Anasui percebe tarde demais que seu corpo e alma haviam sido separados novamente, mas felizmente é salvo por seu outro eu, que corta a cabeça do velho quando passa de ônibus perto dos dois. A alma de Anasui se separa de Weather para procurar seu corpo. Ele descobre que seu corpo havia acabado de passar por dentro de uma loja de doces, derrubando todas as cadeiras e alguns dos produtos. O dono ameaça chamar a policia para prendê-lo, e Narciso tenta suborná-lo roubando dinheiro do caixa e oferecendo para ele, o dono para de tentar chamar a policia, mas dois policiais que estavam circulando pela região o reconhecem de longe e se aproximam para confirmar as suspeitas. Narciso usa Diver Down para inserir chocolate dentro de sua pele e parecer diferente para os guardas, despistando-os e logo em seguida correndo para o fundo da loja depois de ver seu corpo indo naquela direção. Anasui chega ao beco na parte de trás da loja mas não encontra nada a não ser um relógio de madeira perto da parede. Ele escuta alguns sons vindos de dentro do relógio e destrói ele tentando encontrar seu corpo, dentro do relógio ele encontra o cabrito mais novo dos 7 cabritinhos, que chama Anasui de lobo mau e começa a ler passagens do seu livro de origem, revelando que Anasui havia feito as mesmas coisas que o lobo fez na história deles e começa a puxar sua alma para dentro da história. 190px|thumb|right|Sendo perseguido pelos cabritos Narciso começa a ser transformado em lobo, e na mesma hora em que sua transformação começa a acontecer ele passa a ser perseguido pela Cabra mãe, que tenta abrir seu intestino com uma tesoura da mesma forma que ela fez no livro. Narciso tenta matar a Cabra mãe com seu Stand, mas ela volta a vida de qualquer jeito, já que tudo tem que ir de acordo com o livro. Ele decide simplesmente fugir dela, fundindo uma porta de metal com a parede para que ela não conseguisse abri-la, mas a porta é transformada em páginas e se abre de qualquer jeito. Sem ter mais o que fazer, Anasui continua a correr e a fugir da mãe dos cabritinhos, dessa vez pegando carona num carro de polícia e indo parar no mesmo lugar que Weather Report estava enfrentando o auto-retrato de Van Gogh. Anasui começa a se afogar, igual ao lobo mau da história, é nesse momento que Weather obriga Van Gogh a desenhar no chão um super-herói cujo poder remova todos os efeitos do Stand, retornando todos os personagens fictícios de volta a suas obras, incluindo os ferimentos causados por eles. Essa seção requer expansão Video Games JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle Annasui faz sua primeira aparição num game como um personagem baixável no jogo de PS3. Ele foi confirmado para a 4ª campanha, junto com Vanilla Ice. Ele também é o único aliado masculino da Parte VI: Stone Ocean jogável no jogo. Em questão de jogabilidade, Anasui é mais como se fosse um "personagem armadilha", semelhante a Mariah de Heritage for the Future. Annasui pode usar Diver Down para colocar armadilhas no estágio, se o inimigo se aproximar de uma armadilha, DD irá sair do chão socando o oponente diversas vezes. Ele também pode usar DD para agarrar um oponente (seu Stand vai para dentro do oponente e ataca ele/ela diversas vezes). Annasui pode usar várias variações do já citado ataque, na maioria das vezes atirando o oponente numa direção diferente e seu principal ataque "projétil" faz com que DD nade no chão e apareça um pouco amais longe de sua posição original atacando o oponente com vários socos. O HHA de Annasui é uma série de uppercuts usando Diver Down, mandando a vítima voando pelos ares onde DD ataca novamente, o ataque pode ser carregado para causar mais dano. Seu GHA envolve inserir Diver Down dentro do corpo do oponente, destruindo ele pelo interior, encerrando com um chute forte que atravessa as costas do oponente e expele DD de dentro dele. Para a versão ocidental do jogo, seu nome foi mudado para "Narc Anastasia". Curiosidades *Annasui aparece pela primeira vez como uma mulher. Ele é reintroduzido mais tarde, seu sexo mudado. *Ele é o terceiro personagem aliado que se torna um interesse romântico para o protagonista principal, no seu caso sendo Jolyne Cujoh, ele também é o primeiro personagem masculino a fazer isso. O primeiro caso foi Erina com Jonathan e o segundo Suzie Q com Joseph. *Ele e Vanilla Ice foram os últimos personagens da franquia "JoJo" adicionados a Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle através de DLC (com Ikuro Hashizawa sendo um personagem de DLC de outra série de Araki). Em algum sentido, Diver Down e Cream possuem habilidades semelhantes mas com efeitos diferentes, Diver Down sendo capaz de mergulhar em qualquer coisa sem causar dano a ela, enquanto Cream faz o contrário, consumindo o objeto no qual ele mergulha. Galeria Chapter 621.jpg|Capa do Capítulo 621 Chapter674.png|Capa do Capítulo 674 Chapter686.png|Capa do Capítulo 686 Chapter_699.png|Capa do Capítulo 699 Chapter_700.png|Capa do Capítulo 700 PrimeirapariçaoAnasuiWR.png|Primeira aparição de Narciso ao lado de Weather Report Anasuikenzou.png|Usando Diver Down em Jolyne Anasuifolha.png|"Gosto de planta" Anasuiblueballs1.png|Tentando beijar Jolyne Anasuiesmagado.png|Anasui quase é esmagado pelo Bebê Verde BEBÊEMPATAFODA.png|Seus avanços são impedidos pelo Bebê Babásui.png|Tomando conta do Bebê com Jolyne INVEJA1.png|Sentindo inveja de Weather Report (1) INVEJA2.png|Sentindo inveja de Weather Report (2) Annasuibackstab.png|Empalado por Whitesnake Notthedisco.png|O disco de memória de Jotaro desaparece conforme Anasui morre Pinoquioisdead.png|Anasui mata Pinóquio Asmetadesdalaranja.png|Separado de seu corpo devido a Bohemian Rhapsody Anasui.png|Anasui com Diver Down em ASB, pronto para usar seu GHA Anasui-Famitsu.jpg|Anasui em ASB Categoria:Personagens da Parte VI Categoria:Aliados da Parte VI